


Doki Doki! - Our Own Realities

by Imperator_917



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperator_917/pseuds/Imperator_917
Summary: A series of very lewd and sexually explicit Doki+MC/Anon fics. I tend to hate everything that I write, so I'll update when I'm happy with how the chapters turn out. Yuri's set for Chapter 2, let me know who you want for Chapter 3!





	Doki Doki! - Our Own Realities

**Author's Note:**

> After Sayori and I confessed to each other last night, I can’t help but worry about her after seeing how she reacted. Maybe it would’ve been better for me to keep my feelings to myself...

I walk into the clubroom a little early. Just as I guessed, Sayori is nowhere to be seen. Monika is the only one here so far, and she seems busy neatly placing little pamphlets on all the desks. 

“Hey Anon, you’re the first one here! Thanks for being so early.” Monika says cheerfully as she strikes her trademark pose, slightly bending her upper torso to the left.

“I’m surprised nobody else is here yet, especially Yuri.” I think back on last evening and what happened between Sayori and myself. I can’t get my mind off her. As if Monika could read my thoughts, she said exactly what I was thinking.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring Sayori with you. I hope she didn’t oversleep on the day of the festival!” Monika pouts.

“Haha, yeah... me too.” I do feel bad for Sayori... after what she told me yesterday, maybe she was hoping that I’d come over and wake her up so we could walk to the school together.

“You should really take a little responsibility for her Anon, especially after that little confession between you two yesterday. You kinda left her hanging, you know?” Monika tilts over again, smirking and squinting mischievously.

I’m bewildered that Sayori already told Monika that I confessed to her last night, was she just that excited that she needed to tell somebody that quickly? It hasn’t even been a full day yet, and honestly, she didn’t seem very thrilled last night...

Meanwhile, Monika has resumed placing the little Literature Club booklets on the vacant desks. “Pick one up and check it out, they turned out really nice!”

I walk over to the nearest desk and pick up a flyer. Handwriting is nice, pamphlets are folded neatly; I’m sure we’ll get some new members with these. I turn over the 'Members' section where all of our poems were printed.

"..."

 

\------

 

“I’m, uh, gonna go check on Sayori!” I call out to Monika, who’s in the back corner of the clubroom finishing setting out the flyers.

“Don’t strain yourself!~” she calls after me. 

 

\------

 

I walk up to the door of Sayori’s house. As kids we always ran in and out of each other's houses without knocking, so I figured that she wouldn’t mind if I came in without warning; especially now that we’re boyfriend and girlfriend or whatever. Besides, I texted her several times and called her twice. She hadn’t even opened any of my messages. I walk up the stairs and to her door, I don’t hear anything coming from her room. She’s always been a heavy sleeper, but it was getting pretty late in the afternoon and as far as I know Sayori didn’t stay up too late last night. She texted me around 10:00 telling me she was going to get some rest. 

I knock on her door softly. 

“Wake up, sleepy head... “

Nothing.

I slowly twist her doorknob and her door creaks open. All the lights are turned off and the blinds are shut. I can hear a faint moan coming from the corner of the room.

“S-Sayori?” I ask louder as I reach for the lightswitch.

I hear a little squeak as I walk into her bedroom and illuminate her messy floor with light.

In the corner of my eye I see Sayori sit up extremely fast, covering her chest with a blanket. 

“A-Anon! I didn’t know you were-”

“Ah, sorry, sorry! I thought you slept with PJ’s on!” I shout as I turn around and close the door behind me. I could hear Sayori’s cute giggle from inside her room and I can also hear her bed sheets rustling. I crouched down against her door, resting my back on it. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were doing okay after our talk last night... I was just coming over to check on yo-” Suddenly, I fell onto my back. Sayori must’ve opened the bedroom door while I was talking without knowing I was leaning on it. I groaned.

As I look up, I see my new girlfriend standing above me... completely naked.

“Ya know,“ Sayori whispered through a tight smile, “It would be nice to let a girl know when you’re coming over.”

“I-I did...” I retorted, feeling my face getting redder by the second. 

“O-Oh, really?” Sayori whimpered, pushing both of her index fingers together in a little embarrassed motion she did often. She bent down a little as well, her petite boobs swaying as she buckled her knees. 

“W-Well, you could’ve called!” 

“I called too,” Sayori laughed nervously. 

“Twice.”

“Okay, okay, fine.” Sayori finally gave up on trying to find excuses as she bends down next to me and helps me up.

“Uh... is everything okay?” I asked nervously. Sayori smirked seductively and narrowed her eyes at me as she got on her tippy-toes to look me in the eyes, hands behind her back. 

“Now that you’re here, everything’s perfect.~”

At this point, I was almost positive that my face was about as red has her dorky hair bow. 

“Listen Sayori... you do know that the festival is about to-”

Before I could even start to convince her to head to school with me, Sayori wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled herself up to me, kissing me deeply. She pushed her tongue past my lips and began moaning softly as she wiggled it around in my mouth. 

“S-Sayori!-” I manage to whisper before her mouth overtakes mine once more. At this point, I couldn’t help but give in to my girlfriend’s irresistible charm. I lustfully grabbed her rear and she yelped as I squeezed it. She was light enough to pick up with ease, without breaking our kiss I lifted Sayori up by her ass. I was pretty sure she got the message since she wrapped her legs around my waist in response. I walked over to her bed and laid my panting lover on her back. I always thought Sayori was adorable, but seeing her look up at me with those longing eyes made me see her from a completely different perspective. I figured that since the two of us were officially a couple, we’d end up doing something along the lines of this, I just had no idea it would be this soon!

“You have no idea... “ Sayori cut herself off with a moan as she pushed me closer to her with her legs, making my crotch rub up against her wet clit. I could feel her warmth through my school khakis. “How long I’ve waited for this... “ 

I thrusted myself onto her a little rougher, she clearly enjoyed the sensation of my dick just being that close to her. 

“Hold on a sec, lay on your back!” Sayori demands, still somehow managing to keep her cutesy persona fairly well intact.

“And take off your shirt too!” I do as I’m asked and smirk at Sayori who’s clearly enjoying ordering me around, she blushes back. 

“I-If you want to, that is... “ I push myself forward and kiss her, pulling back after a few seconds to see my lover with her mouth agape and a little stand of saliva hanging down from her bottom lip. 

My heart flutters.

As I unbutton my school uniform and toss it aside, I can see Sayori’s eyes scanning over me like I’m some kind of antique painting that she may not get the opportunity to see again. I lift off my undershirt, revealing my bare chest. I’m not the fittest guy around but I don’t look half bad either, I guess. I look back at Sayori, who seems to be having a hard time containing her libido.

The petite girl gets on all fours with her head hovering around my cock, which is practically bulging out of my pants at this point. Sayori licks my erection through my pants and looks up at me, clearly intent on teasing. I let out a brief sigh and she giggles, still not breaking eye contact. She sits up a bit so she can make use of her hands, which she uses to unbutton my pants. She then gets back down on her hands and takes my zipper by her teeth, and slowly slides it down.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” I ask quizzically. 

“Nowhere, really,” Sayori placed her hands on my thighs and looked down at me again, still smiling.

“I’ve just been thinking about how this is going to play out for a while now.” Sayori slides off my pants and tosses them with the rest of my clothes. She then scoots on top of my underwear, I can feel the heat of her sex on the head of my dick. She places her hands on my lower chest and starts grinding. Surprisingly, she’s a lot better at this that I would’ve guessed, she was rubbing her pussy against my dick in such a way that she’d put pressure on where my head and shaft meet and rub back and forth, creating such a pleasurable sensation. Suddenly, Sayori slid her hands up to my shoulders and rested her forearms on my upper chest, still grinding away onto my crotch.

“Enjoying yourself?” Sayori asked as she started rubbing her wetness onto my bulge slightly harder. 

“A little- Ah! Too much... “ I stutter through closed eyes and scattered breaths. 

“You wanna take this to the next level, or would you rather I keep playing with you?~” Without words, my lover lowered her head onto mine, I could only imagine her sexy shit-eating smile as she stared at me struggling under her intoxicating influence. “Ahaha!~”

I guess she took my moans for a yes, since within a few seconds she was sliding off my boxers with one of her feet.

“I-I’ve waited so long... " Sayori gasped. She laid flat on my chest after she got my underwear off. I wrapped one arm around her and used the other to put behind my head so I could get a view of her pale, round ass. She spread her legs and began rubbing her soaking pussy over my dick, which was covered in both precum and Sayori’s pussy juice. 

“How about you take over from here? I’m a little tired after all that gri- Kyaa!” I grab Sayori’s back and quickly flip her position with mine. Bewildered, she looks up and giggles. She narrows her eyes and smirks after she sees my expression. 

“Aww, can’t keep it together any longer, huh?” Sayori spreads her legs and pushes me up to a kneeling position. As if she’s trying to make me prematurely cum all over her, she whispers some lewd cry and places her ankles atop my shoulders. 

I take my dick in my left hand and rub it up and down her pussy. I reach down and grope her tits with my other hand, rubbing her hard nipples between my fingertips. It seems I wasn’t the only one on edge, cause Sayori could hardly take any more playtime. 

“Okay okay okay, you’ve had your fu- Gahhh!” I rub my cock back and forth on my girlfriend’s clit as fast as I can, making her almost scream out from ecstasy. 

“Ahhh... please, please, pl- Ah! Fuck me alreadyyy!” Sayori adorably begs, taking my hand that was playing with her breasts and wraps it around her neck. 

“Don’t hold back anything, I can take all you’ve got!” The petite vixen taunted.

“S-Sayori, are you sure about- “ 

“Yes! Yes yes yes! Please, make me your little bit- Ahhh!”

Before I let Sayori finish, I gently eased myself into the sexy, playful girl beneath me. Letting out a long deep breath, I wasn’t sure if she was getting off moreso on my moans than my dick that was pounding deeper into her.

“Fuuuck yea!” Sayori yelled. “F-Fuck me harder! I wanna feel you really deep inside me!”

I quickened my pace, pushing deeper into her with every thrust. I slightly tightened my grip around Sayori’s neck and she squealed a little. She was shaking a tiny bit and her eyes looked like they were about to roll back into her head. After every thrust, she’d moan louder and more sensually. I eventually moved closer to her so I could fit myself all the way into her tight pussy, I was a little shocked at how she was able to take it at the pace I was giving it to her. Surprisingly, she’d shout “Faster!” or “Harder!”every so often, which would only make my erection harder.

“H-Hold on a sec... “ Sayori whimpered. I pulled myself almost halfway out of her. Sayori moaned as my dick slid fully out of her, she got up on her knees and looked into my eyes.

“I... I love you... “ My girlfriend blushed and gently leaned into a kiss, but it wasn’t the same kind of kiss that we shared when I first arrived; no tongue or sloppy lips. My lover and I slowly opened and closed our lips on each others. I didn’t mind that Sayori stopped sex for this, cause for some reason, this felt just as good; finally feeling like I’m being this close to the girl I’ve known and loved for so long... 

Sayori broke the kiss and stared dreamily into my eyes.

“Ya know, I was feeling a little down this morning... but just the thought of you cheered me up so much.~” Sayori reached down and grabbed my cock and began lightly stroking it with that lustful glare in her eyes again. 

I don’t know what to say. Just yesterday Sayori seemed like she wanted nothing to do with me after we both ‘confessed’ to each other. I was beginning to think it was a mistake telling her how I truly feel about her. 

“You really mean so much to me Sayori, I don’t know how I could live without you... “ Sayori blushed as I went on about how much I loved her. I figured that she should already know somewhat, since I always tried to relate to her with my poems and always made an effort to walk her home after school every day- despite requests from both Yuri and Natsuki to do the same.

Sayori gave me a quick peck and rested her head on my shoulder, pulling on my dick a little harder. “You’re so cute... but... you should really be a little more forceful, ya know... I wasn’t joking when I said I could handle you.~ “ She whispered.

Not letting go of my cock, Sayori backed up a little, hummed to herself, then rolled onto her chest. 

“Still got some fuck left in you?~” My lover seductively called, shaking her ass beneath me. 

“I hope you know that you’re impressing me.” I half-whispered as I kneeled over Sayori’s backside and spread her pussy open with my thumbs. 

She giggled. “I’d hope so! I want this to be a memorable experience for the both of us... “

Sayori reached around and spread her ass wide open with her hands. Still dripping wet, I slid my dick in and out of her until it was drenched with her wetness. She arced her back a little, making it a little more ergonomically pleasing for herself. I pumped my cock in and out of Sayori, loving every little moan and whimper she made. I pushed myself up a little more, making her get fully on her knees. Sayori pushed herself up on her hands as I placed my feet next to her knees and grabbed her shoulders with both hands. 

“T-This position is gonna ma- Ahhh! ma... make me cum so fu- AH! fucking hard!” 

I pushed harder and deeper into her pussy, every thrust making a loud smack! as my crotch collided with her ass. Sayori wiggled her rear back and forth as I made my way deeper into her, thrusting faster with every stroke. 

“Sayori, I’m g-gonna cum!” I moan. Sayori looks back at me and reaches around with both hands and squeezes my ass, making sure I can’t back out.

“C-Cum inside... p-please... “ Sayori whimpers, not looking away. I can feel her small body shaking under me, her pants are becoming more rapid and in sync with my own. She’s staring at her ass from over her shoulder, watching me relentlessly pound her until one of us unloads on the other. 

Sayori and I both pant and moan together, still not breaking eye contact. Sayori’s body is shaking pretty bad at this point. There’s something so attractive about how her light blue eyes roll back in her head a little... like her brain is shutting down and all she can think about is how much she’s getting filled up. 

“I-I’m gonna cum too!” Sayori yells, lightly pushing herself onto my dick with all the strength she has left. I grab onto her shoulders and push myself as deep as I can into her, she moans in pleasure as I fill her up with cum and she covers my dick with hers too. Sayori lets out a sensual moan as she falls back on her chest, making my dick slide out of her, which is still dripping cum onto her shivering ass.

“That was... just how I thought it would be.~” My little vixen rolled onto her back once more. Arms and hands spread out, panting lightly, and soaked with sweat. I never thought I’d see Sayori like this... well, I’ve definitely thought about her like this before, but I never thought that we’d share a moment like this together.

“Thank you for the wake up call, lovely.~” Sayori perks up, pushes herself forward and kisses her exhausted lover on the lips, still sporting that adorable smile. 

 

\------

 

It didn't take us long to clean up, however the time would have been cut in half if we didn’t keep staring at each other while we tried to find our uniforms in her messy room. Of course, Sayori had to tell me to “Check this out!” when she rummaged through her clothes and found a nice matching lace bra and panties she wanted to show off. The urge to shove her back onto the bed and begin round two was almost unbearable. But right now, I had to take Sayori to school with me. After all, we’re late to the festival!


End file.
